Quit While Your Ahead
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Jack, a retail assistant should really learn when to quit when his ahead. Angelina is more than happy with George. Through than again Angelina can more that hold her own. Angelina/George, OC, Drabble, Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge, the If You Dare...Continued Challenge, the Disney-A-Thon Challenge, the Pick a card, Any card challenge, the chocolate frog challenge, The As Much As You Can Write Competition, and the Duel Club Competition.**

**Prompts: Computers, Write about George Weasley (Sneezy), Write about a Weasley (Five of Cubs), Angelina Johnson/George Weasley.**

**Quit While Your Ahead**

Angelina stared thoughtfully at the row of computers in front of her. She was quickly becoming very glad that she had decided to do a lot of research into the different types of computers before visiting the muggle computer shop.

'I think it would be for the best if I went with the cheaper and similar options to begin with' Angelina thought as she remembered the long list of spells that her boyfriend, George, and his twin brother, Fred, wanted to do. 'Knowing them through they will properly end up selling them as a prank product.'

A polite cough from behind her caused Angelina to look away from the computer she was looking at only to find a store assistant. The store assistant wore a fake smile, she had seen enough of them during the war to know that the man only wore it for a chance at a promotion, and had the name 'Jake' written on his name badge.

"May I help you with something?" Jake asked politely, giving Angelina a small playful wink. "I can help with a lot."

"Thank you but I have a boyfriend who will be proposing to me soon, even though he does not know that I know he has a ring," Angelina stated simply causing Jake to look at her with a disappointed look on his face. "But you can help me, my boyfriend runs a business with his brother and I volunteered to go searching for suitable computers."

Angelina paused and waited for Jack to reply only for him to simply nod his head and cross his arms over his chest. This caused Angelina to let out a mental sigh, it seemed that this store worker would not be helping her one single bit now that he could not get her into his bed. Angelina stood beside her boyfriend through thick and thin, she would not cheat on him.

"Look, I can tell that you do not really want to help me with my big order of computers now that you now I have a boyfriend who I refuse to cheat on," Angelina said as she shot Jake a pointed look when he perked up at the mention of a big order. "So how about I just go and find someone else to help me? That way I get the computers I want and you get to go back to hitting on girls."

"Big order? Business!" Jack asked, his eyes widening in obvious greed, it seemed that if there was one thing this man liked just as much, if not more than, women were money. "Why did you not say so? How may I help? What type of computer do you want?"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "I told you that my boyfriend, George, and his brother runs their own business. I am looking for cheap and basic computers, a starting point in amount would be...say...one hundred?"

"Of course!" Jack cried out excitedly, Angelina had a feeling that if this was a muggle cartoon pound signs would be in his eyes instead of pupils. "Can I have the address? Do you know which model you want?"

"Well you quickly changed your tune," Angelina muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes before answering Jack. "Do you think that you can drop the computers off at my house? It is not far away from here and my boyfriend could pick them up and do what he wants then."

Angelina watched as Jack's eyes widened as he heard Angelina's words. His eyes looked over Angelina's body making her glare angrily at Jack, it was easy for Angelina to see what Jack wanted.

'Well he is going to be in for a nasty surprise when he finds that it is George who answers the door when he delivers the computers' Angelina thought as a sly grin appeared on her face through Jack missed it, he was too busy thinking about the bonus he would earn from selling so many computers and the chance to be romantic with this beautiful woman.

"May I show you some of the models that we stock?" Jack asked as he offered Angelina his arm like a true gentleman, unaware of a pair of red headed devils in his near future.

"Thank you, I would like that. Could you show me your cheapest computers? My boyfriend is not sure on how the computers will react to the strange electrical currents in the area so he wants to play it safe," Angelina said as she ignored Jack's arm.

Jack, trying to hide his disappointed look, nodded his head and offered Angelina a small smile. With money and over thoughts running through his mind Jack ignored the silent warning bells going off in his mind as he continued to try and flirt with Angelina.

**End.**


End file.
